


Show Me Everything

by Naxa1818



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: Steve’s been catching up on things he’s missed over the years with Peter Quill. Tony doesn’t like it very much.





	Show Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the new GoTG movie, Avengers Academy is doing another GoTG event. I've had this little idea for a while so I thought I'd go ahead and write it now that the next event is coming out.

Tony had just gotten out of his class with Professor Pym. He walked a leisurely pace since he had nowhere to be for a while and it was a beautiful day. Spring had arrived at the campus and Tony loved it. Just a month ago everything had been cold, dry, and dead, but now there was finally color again. With the warm weather, and a few heavy rain showers, flowers started to bloom all over campus.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He sat at a nearby bench and took his phone out to read the message. He grinned when he saw Jan’s name. She was asking about going to Club A later.

Then there was laughter in the distance. Tony snapped his head up because he knew that laugh. It was a new development, one that Tony admitted he didn’t like, was Steve and Peter Quill hanging out together. Apparently, from what Jan had found out, Steve and Peter had been catching up on things they’ve missed over the years. With Steve being frozen, and Peter being in outer space most of his life, they had something in common no one else could understand. That didn’t mean Tony had to like it.

Steve and Peter were walking together. Peter was giving Steve his headphones so he could listen to music. They were smiling and laughing and it made Tony wish so badly that he could be spending that time with Steve. Sure, he had helped Steve with a few things when he came to the Academy, but Tony wanted to show him everything. He wanted to see all of Steve’s reactions, show him how great the future was, and overall just spend time with him. Steve seemed to have other ideas. Tony sighed, he didn’t want to see them anymore so he got up and went on his way.

 

* * *

  

Later that evening, Tony met Jan at Club A. It was a little crowded considering it was Friday night. They went up to the bar to get drinks, and then Tony heard some cheering over in the corner where the pool table was. He looked over to see Steve, Peter, and Sam. Peter was laughing and had his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Tony felt hot and all of a sudden he didn’t want to be at the club anymore. Jan nudged him to get his attention. He tore his gaze away from Steve to look at her. She was smiling with a drink in her hand. She probably knew what was going on in his mind.

They chatted for a while and eventually Tony noticed Peter going on the dance floor with some of the others. Steve and Sam were still at the pool table, thank god. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Steve dance with someone else.

But then Peter was waving Steve over.

“Hey Steve!” Peter called. “Come over here and dance!”

Tony clenched his drink tightly. He was ready to bolt. This was not happening and he wouldn’t stay to see it. He looked over at Steve who smiled at Peter, but seemed more interested in finishing his pool game with Sam.

Then Steve looked over and made eye contact with Tony. He smiled and waved, and for a moment Tony didn’t know what to do. Jan elbowed him in his side, which made him wave back. Steve chuckled and lingered on Tony for a moment longer before Sam took his attention away for their game.

Tony turned around in his seat. The food he ordered had finally arrived. Now he focused on talking with Jan and enjoying her company.

Time passed and eventually the food was eaten. Jan looked over his shoulder, smiled and left the bar. Confused, Tony turned around to find Steve standing there, smiling.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Uh, hey Steve.”

“I was wondering.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. Tony noticed his cheeks were slightly flushed. “If you wanted to dance with me?”

Tony’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe he was hearing this. They hadn’t hung out in what felt like forever, but he knew it had only been a week, maybe. Steve had been spending all of his time with Peter and now he suddenly wanted to dance with Tony? That didn’t make sense.

“Why don’t you go dance with Peter?” He asked, and then realized he actually said it out loud.

Steve’s mouth hung open, and he looked a little hurt. It was quiet between them and the only thing Tony could hear was the slow-paced song playing in the background. He looked on the dance floor and saw Peter slow dancing with Gamora. Sometimes Tony didn’t know why he opened his mouth.

Steve obviously didn’t know what to say. Tony felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He didn’t want to be in the club anymore.

“Sorry,” he told Steve and then quickly departed.

Tony ran until he was far enough away from the club to not hear the music anymore. He sat down on a bench and tried not to reflect on what he just did, but it was impossible.

Then Tony heard footsteps and Steve sat down next to him. Tony was nervous, bouncing his knee up and down. No one was saying anything and he couldn’t help but wonder how bad this was going to turn out. Steve gently touched Tony’s knee to still it. Tony looked up and saw him smiling. He pulled his hand back and then looked forward.

“What’s wrong, Tony?”

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry about that. I just was surprised you’d ask me to dance when you know you’ve—”

He stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

“When I what, Tony?”

“You’ve been hanging out with Peter a lot. I figured you’d want to dance with him.”

“I don’t want to dance with him. I was trying to help Peter feel welcome to the Academy. Just like you made me feel welcome,” Steve replied. “That’s all.”

“Oh.” Tony looked up at Steve’s profile. “I know you missed a lot while you were frozen. I just—I mean, if there’s something you want to be caught up on, I’d be glad to show you.”

“Thank you.” Steve looked at Tony. “There’s plenty left for me to catch up on. You know, lots. I mean you might be spending a lot of time with me. If that’s something you wanted.”

Steve looked unsure, like maybe Tony would say no. Tony smiled.

“Oh, it’s something I want.”

“Good.” Steve reached out and gently touched Tony’s cheek. “Me too. It’s something I’ve wanted for a while.”

“Dance with me?” Tony asked quietly and shivered at Steve’s touch.

“Yes,” Steve whispered.

They stood and awkwardly waited a minute as they grinned at each other. Steve stepped forward and placed his hands on Tony’s hips. Then Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. There was no music, but with the open sky and beautiful weather it was perfect. They rocked back and forth for a short time, and then they went from dancing to tightly embracing each other. Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, and he knew this was the start of something amazing.

“Show me everything, Tony,” Steve whispered in his ear.

Tony closed his eyes. “I will.”

And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
